Generally, size scaling of integrated circuit (IC) structures may be limited by the resolution capability of lithography equipment used to resolve the IC structures. For example, single-patterning methods for transferring IC designs to a semiconductor substrate may be limited by at least optical or reflective resolution limits of steppers, scanners, or other associated patterning equipment.
For simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.